das Lied von Eis und Feuer
by MissHortensia
Summary: Eine Tragödie gesponnen aus erzürntem Gemüt. Das Fatum, so utpoisch. Nur ein Mythos. Zwei Herzen und ein Bund; schlagen im selben Takt. Der Splitter folgt und trifft das Herz. Es vereist, schlägt und vergisst. Das Schicksal spuckt, das Habenichts erlischt. Ihre Lippen, so Rot wie Blut, das Haar, so schwarz wie die Nacht. Das Herz schlägt und der scharlachrote Teufel ist erwacht.


» Das Lied von Eis und Feuer.

** » Das Mädchen im Verlies. **

In seinen silbergrauen Augen schimmerte jene Verachtung, jener Abscheu und die Degradierung selbst über meine wahre Eigentümlichkeit. Sein Antlitz offenbarte jene Verächtlichmachung, die mich immerzu in Träumen verfolgten und tyrannisierten, mir den Schlaf raubten. Es erschien, als läge sein Begehren darin, sein langes Schwert zu zücken, um mein vernarbtes Herz herauszuschneiden. Mein Tod würde keine Empfindung in ihm erwecken, so wie mir der Gedanke an ihn tiefe, verzweifelte Trauer bereitet. Ich bedeute ihm nichts. Habe wohl auch niemals Gefühle in ihm entfachen können. Die Erkenntnis zerberstet mein Herz, schnürt mir die Lungen zu und lässt die Emotionen in meinem Innersten beinahe ertränken.

Einst, da lag sein reines Herz in meinen Händen.

Ein einziges Mal, denke ich.

In einer längst vergessenen Epoche.

Es schlug für mich, glaube ich.

Er sah, fühlte und liebte nur mich.

Die Erinnerung brannte sich tief in meinem Kopf, rekapitulierte und rekapitulierte, bis das Quäntchen Freude erstarb. Die Vergessenheit über unsere tiefe Verbundenheit beflügelte seine Sinne, ließ mich in den Schatten meiner anmutigen Schwester tapsen, die ihn mit einem einzigen Wimpernschlag restlos in ihrer Lieblichkeit verzauberte. Die Erkenntnis über mich und ihn und die verworrene Verstrickung unserer Schicksale überrumpelte mich beinahe so, wie der tosende Sturm damals, der meine Tränen fort wusch und mein gebrochenes Herz zu widerspiegeln schien.

Das Verlies ist unbeschreiblich kalt, dunkel und feucht. Eiszapfen hängen an dem handtellergroßen Fenster und schimmern durch die sternklare Winternacht. Ich kauere auf dem nackten Boden, umwickelt in einem alten, modrigen Laken, der meinen erfrorenen Armen keine Wärme spendet. Mobiliars existieren nicht in den vier Steinwänden, nicht einmal ein Bett aus Stroh. Ich versuche die eisige Kälte in meinem Kopf auszublenden, fülle sie mit Erinnerungsfetzen, die so spärlich und schlicht gekleidet sind.

Meine Stirn berührt sanft die angewinkelten Knie. Die nackten Zehe spüre ich nicht mehr, eigentlich kaum noch meinen Körper. Ich sollte aufstehen, auf und ab gehen, ansonsten würde ich in diesem Käfig den ewigen Schlaf schlafen. Jedoch verharrt der Körper eisern, ist kraftlos und ermattet. Meine Augen sind so schläfrig, mein Kopf leer vor Müdigkeit.

»In so einer frostig schimmernden Nacht sitzt das Liebchen auf dem kalten Fußboden und ersehnt anscheinend den Kuss des Todes herbei. Und das, obwohl Ihre Verhandlung noch gar nicht begann.« Diese fremde, flötende Stimme beschert mir augenblicklich einen Schauder der Angst, als sie in der Finsternis erklingt. Meine Fassung ist geraubt. Augenblicklich. Voller Erschrockenheit fahre ich aus meine Positur, stiere durch die Dunkelheit und den vagen Umrissen der zehn Gitterstäbe, die akkurat und sehr gründlich erbaut wurden, direkt in ein Schattenriss.

Mein Innerstes ist voller Anspannung und Angst. Die wackligen Knie erheben sich klapperig und mit jeglicher Anstrengung, mein Körper dagegen presst sich gegen die bitterkalte Wand; das Leinentuch, um meine Schultern schwebt zu Boden. Ich registriere nur vage, dass mich die Müdigkeit daran hindert, mich vorzubeugen, um meine einzige Wärmespende aufzuheben.

Ein Herzklang verstreicht in meiner Brust, dann ein Weiterer und die Stille umhüllt uns wie der Mantel der Nacht, verschlingt meine einzige Sprache: die Hände.

Der Funken in der Ferne gleicht einer Pupille, die mich an eine Einbildung denken lässt. Ich blinzele einmal, ein zweites und drittes Mal, kneife die Augenlider fest zusammen. Als ich sie wieder öffne, war der Funken verschwunden und ein Flammenmeer verschlingt geradezu die dicken Wachsschichten der Fackeln an der grauen Wand, erleuchten den schmalen Durchgang und mein Gefängnis.

Ich zucke vor Angst zusammen, während die Wärme des Feuers meine gefrorenen Glieder nicht erreicht. Seine Stimme erklingt, so tadelnd und gleichermaßen erstaunt: »Du siehst fürchterlich aus, Liebes.«

Unwillkürlich berühren meine Fingerspitzen die Wangen, wandern zu den spitzen meines roten Haares und verharren schließlich an meinem Hals, während seine diamantenfahlen Augen endlich von mir ablassen. Das kantige Antlitz neigt sich leicht zur Seite und seine knochigen, rabenschwarzen Finger schwenken in der Luft. Dann erfüllt mich plötzliche Wärme.

Ersehnt.

Erlösend.

So erhofft.

»Viel angenehmer, nicht wahr?«

Die Antwort auf seine Frage ist ein kaum merkliches Nicken meinerseits. Ungläubig schaue ich auf mich herab, kann es noch immer nicht realisieren, dass meine Hände dicke Handschuhe bedecken, dass der Körper in einem samtweichen Mantel und die nackten Zehen in kuscheligen Winterstiefeln verhüllt sind. Mir ist bewusst, dass die Garderobe verzaubert ist und doch ist es mir gleichgültig. Ich würde nicht erfrieren. Und diese Tatsache, die Hoffnung darauf, dass dieser Hexer Mitleid mit mir hatte, lässt mich ehrlich dankbar lächeln.

»Eure Dankbarkeit benötige ich nicht, Rose.«

Das Lächeln gefriert. Ratlos blicke ich in das fremde und in Schatten getauchte Antlitz, erforsche seine ausdruckslose Mimik. Er besitzt ein spitzes Kinn, ebenso wie eine spitze, nadelförmige Nase und hohe Wangenknochen. Seine Haut ist aschfahl, obwohl der schlaksige Körper in einem Zwirnmantel verborgen ist. Ich kann nicht beurteilen, welche seiner Eigenschaften mir mehr Furcht bereitet: sein düsteres und doch neckisches Erscheinungsbild, diese diamantenfahlen Augen, die mich unentwegt anstarren, oder aber die unumstößliche Tatsache, dass tatsächlich ein Hexer vor den Gitterstäben verweilt und mich mit einer laschen Handbewegung auslöschen konnte.

»Eher möchte ich Euch einen Handel vorschlagen.«, fährt er ungehindert fort. Ein Grinsen umspielt seine schmalen Lippen, erreicht jedoch seine Augen nicht. Und ich weiß, dass die einzig akzeptable Antwort auf das kommende Abkommen ein klares Nein darstellen sollte, weil meine ganzen Instinkte ihm nicht trauen, Zauberei verurteilen, jedoch schaffe ich es einfach nicht eine Abweisung mit meinen Händen, mit Gesten oder den Lippen zu formulieren, ohne, dass auch nur ein klares Wort aus meiner Kehle entweicht. In der momentanen Konstellation erscheint jeder Funken an Hoffnung die Erlösung. Ich weiß, dass mich der Tod erwartet, wenn er wieder in die Dunkelheit eintaucht, fort von mir.

Entweder würde ich elendiglich erfrieren, wie er es formulierte, oder aber vor unzähligen Augen enthauptet werden und das für ein Vergehen, welches ich niemals begangen habe. Und meine Schwester, meine geliebte Schwester konnte nichts unternehmen. Sie ist machtlos, so wie ich. Da erübrigt sich die Wahlmöglichkeit zwischen dem richtigen und das falsche Tun, wenn man am Leben bleiben möchte.

Meine Züge besitzen den Hauch von Entschlossenheit, als schnell zunicke. Meine Hand vollführt eine Geste, versucht ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich mir sein Handel anhören möchte.

Er verzieht das Gesicht zu einer eigenartige Fratze.

»Diese Stummheit ist aber überaus lästig.«, erwidert er überaus hochnäsig und fährt sich scheinbar genervt durch das rehbraune Haar. Als er weiterspricht, entweicht sein Atem, wie Rauchschwaden in die Luft: »Da meinte es Eure Schwester wahrlich nicht gut mit Euch. Aber dieses amüsante Geschichtswerk überlasse ich ganz Euch und ihr. Mein Handel ist relativ simpel gestrickt, verlangt kein besonderes Maß an Opferbereitschaft.« Er vollführt eine Kunstpause, sieht mich dabei erwartungsvoll an und ich, die wie ein Narr, an dem gleichen Fleckchen verharrt und seinen obskuren Worten lauscht, bin ausnahmslos zerstreut.

»Meine Liebe, Eure Erinnerungen sind getrübt, verloren in dem Nebel in Eurem Kopf.« Demonstrativ hebt er den knochigen Zeigefinger und tippt diesen gegen seine Schläfe. »Und die Zunge ist verstummt und das vermeintlich auf ewig, wäre da nicht meine edelmütige Wenigkeit, die Euch mit einem einzigen Schluck aus diesem Fläschchen errettet.« Wie zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte wandert seine in schwarz getränkte Hand durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch. Das arme Herz in der erwärmten Brust stolpert, als sich um seine Finger ein lavendelfarbener Nebel bildet, durch die Fingerkuppen und die vernarbte Haut streicht, mich an einen Sturmwind denken lässt. Zurück bleibt ein schmuckloser Flakon, ruhend in seiner Handfläche. Ein Fläschchen, wie unzählige andere, die in dem prunkvollen Gemach meiner Schwester verwahrt werden und die unwiderstehlichsten Gerüche ausströmen.

»Und dafür beanspruche ich lediglich Eure besonderen Fertigkeiten.«

Darauf legt sich die Stirn ungläubig in Falten._ Besondere Fertigkeiten_ … die besitze ich nicht. Ich weiß, wie man das störrischste Haar in ein Kunstwerk herrichtet, Kleider flickt und Schuhe putzt. Mehr habe ich aber nie getan. Und doch flüstert diese Stimme in meinem Kopf, dass es ganz gleich ist, welche Fertigkeiten von mir gefordert wird, denn dass, was ich ersehne, begehre, wonach ich lechze ist die Freiheit und das Leben selbst. War es demnach verwerflich, dass ich sein Angebot annehme, ganz gleich, wie er seine Bedingung formt, ganz gleich, wie er die _Fertigkeiten _auch definiert?

Meine dunklen Augen starren auf das schmucklose Flakon. Ich zögere. Anfänglich. Doch dann ergreife ich das Fläschchen, welches mich vor den Temperaturen, vor einer Verurteilung erretten kann.

»Ein Schluck, mein Liebchen, und Ihr seit frei.«

Mein Herz hämmert, hämmert, hämmert. Ich muss seinen Worten vertrauen, vertrauen, vertrauen.

Die Finger öffnen den Deckel des Fläschchens. Mutig und misstrauisch zugleich. Ein würziger Geruch steigt mir in die Nase. Ich verharre für den Hauch eines Wimpernschlages. Dann stolpere ich über meinen Heldenmut: die Lippen berühren das kalte Glas und die Zunge schmeckt eine unbekannte Würze.

Ich trinke einen großzügigen Schluck, registriere nur vage, dass der Hexer mich nicht aus seinen schaurigen Augen lässt. Dann lassen die Lippen endgültig vom Elixier ab.

Sekunden verstreichen, als wären diese von Nichtigkeit. Das Szenarium der Furchtsamkeit taucht genauso plötzlich auf, wie der Hexer, füllt jegliche Gedanken in meinem Kopf aus.

Die Kehle brennt. Der Schmerz frisst sich, wie Säure, durch meinen Gauben, die Stimmbänder, Zunge und Mundhöhle. Ich keuche vor Pein, lasse augenblicklich das Fläschchen fallen. Der Aufprall auf den nackten Boden erklingt, wie ein stumpfer Schlag auf einen Kissen. Es ist mir verwehrt zu hören, denn die Schmerzen in meinem Kopf übertrumpfen alles, sind unermesslich und lassen alles um mich herum verdrängen, außer ihn. Seine Augen beobachten mich, seine Lippen formen dieses undefinierbare Lächeln … dann verliere ich ihn aus den Augen, sehe nur noch die rabenschwarze Spitze seines Stiefels vor mir. Meine Knie konnten meinen Körper nicht mehr tragen, so dass ich zu Boden stürzte und mich nun vor Höllenqualen winde.

Die Atmung versagt; ich ersticke.

Der Kopf, er explodiert.

Noch nie war mir der Tod eine willkommene Alternative.


End file.
